Damages
by emmausgirl94
Summary: It was the one thing that kept them going, the only hope they both had left, and he wasn't going to let it slip away.


**READ HERE FIRST:**

My first, actually my story that began as a English project! Before you read, I suggest you read the short story "The Veldt" by Ray Bradbury, 'cause if you dont, you might be a little confused with whats going on XD but if you dont wanna, you can read on ahead.

Okay, enough of my blabbering...

* * *

><p>Its been four years. Four years since we made that mistake. We killed our parents just for that great, <em>horrible,<em> nursery. I can still remember those amazing, _terrifying,_ moments when it happened. I can still hear the screams. The screams that made my heart pound so fast, I thought it would come out of my chest. Those terrified, half-eaten faces still appear, _haunt me,_ in my dreams. Then us, the two little ten year old kids. So innocent, so _guilty_, just standing there with smiles on our faces, watching their demise.

We just couldn't wait to play again. All we had to do was clean up, leave the bones to the lions, turn the whole house back on, and just stay. We had it all planned out. Even when that, now long-gone, David McClean was there, we knew what to do then. We had won. Our prize, you may ask? The nursery room of course. And we got to keep it, for a whole three days. After that, everything started to fall apart. The nursery, the one thing we both sacrificed everything for, turned off randomly and wouldn't work.

Wendy tried telling me to go out and find someone to fix it or at least call someone to come over here and take a look at it. Then I reminded her, with a loud tone of voice, that we couldn't find someone because no one in there right mind would help two little kids. "If anything, they would think we were playing some game," I remember myself saying.

"But it's not!" was her reply.

"We know that, but do they?" I yelled.

She was silent for a moment until she said, "…No. No they don't."

That was the end of our conversation. She didn't say anything for the rest of the day. She seemed to be in deep thought about something and every time I would ask what's wrong, she would just shake her head and leave. It frustrated me that I didn't know what was wrong with both my sister and the nursery.

The next day went horrible, more so then you think. I was so angry at that nursery because after all the work we did, it still didn't work. My sister finally came up to me, while I was tightening a loose bolt, not knowing how angry I was now, and said in a small, _loud,_ voice "Maybe we shouldn't have killed them." It took a whole two seconds for me to react. One second, my wrench hit her on the side of the head, then the next second she was on the floor, eyes wide open, just laying there. I yelled at her to shut up and never say that again, but she never said anything back. She was just laying there. "Wendy?" I said, "Are you okay?" No answer, just silence. "Wendy?" I said again, crouching on the floor, "Don't play this game with me," I demanded. "Wendy! Get up!" She didn't. I put my hand up to her neck. No pulse. "WENDY!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Please! Get up! Wake up!" But she never did and it was all my fault. I cried so much that I ended up falling asleep right nest to her lifeless, _now free,_ body.

In the morning, I decided she should rest in peace, so I took her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, brushing the hair out of her face, and telling her I'd see her in the morning. I walked to the door and right before I closed the door, I whispered, "I'll fix the nursery, for the both of us." Then walked out.

I've been working on the nursery ever since then. Wendy's still peacefully sleeping in her worn-out room. Some of the house has been coming apart, some of the technology has gotten fried, and sometimes it wont recognize what I say and it'll give me the wrong meal or shirt. But not the nursery. The nursery has been the same for all of these years, it even still doesn't work. It _still_ doesn't work. I've gotten sick of working on it but I'm keeping my promise to Wendy and I'm not letting all of those deaths go to waste. Oh no, because once I put this last piece to the puzzle in, it will work. It _has _to work. Let the countdown begin;

Five, Four, Three, Two,

"One."

* * *

><p>Well, thats it ^^ Im letting you decide what happens 'cause, I couldnt.<p>

Review please!


End file.
